Tires of car mainly support the weight of car body, provide the braking force and driving force, cushion the impact of road pavement, maintain or convert the direction of car and so on. With continuous development of economy, the requirements for car tires are getting higher and higher. Countries have introduced new standards for tires, and developed a labeling law. In 2012, Europe implemented a new labeling law, which must be labeled for all car tires, light truck tires, truck tires and bus tires sold in the EU to mark fuel efficiency, rolling noise and wet grip levels of tires. The introduction of this bill indicates that EU has clear requirements for three major performance of the tire: fuel economy (ie, tire rolling resistance requirements), wet road grip level, road noise level. The implementation of the EU labeling law indicates that more and more countries will develop appropriate standards for tires. So the improvement in tires performance will become particularly important to deal with these changes.
The cord fabric is the main skeleton of tyres of tires, and the improvement in the cord fabric performance is essential for the overall performance improvement of tires. Polyester dipped cord fabric has high fracture strength, low elongation at break and good dimensional stability. So it is widely used. At this stage, with the innovation of raw yarn technology, polyester dipped cord fabric has kinds of polyester cord fabric with ordinary high modulus and low shrinkage, polyester cord fabric with high strength, high modulus and low shrinkage, polyester cord fabric with high size, high stability, high modulus and low shrinkage, polyester dipped cord fabric with high strength, high dimensional stability, high modulus and low shrinkage, and other types. However, these dipped cord fabric lack of the improvement in reducing rolling resistance of tires, reducing fuel consumption, and improving tires performance.
At present, the radial tires are more application in the car. It is necessary to prepare a polyester dipped cord fabric with low denier (low diameter) and high modulus, which can effectively reduce rolling resistance of radial tires, reduce fuel consumption and improve tire performance.